iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1504 BC
[[ስዕል:1504B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 68: 1504 BC. Previous map: 1531 BC. Next map: 1499 BC (Maps Index)]] 1504 BC - EGYPTIAN RESURGENCE MAIN EVENTS 1529 BC - Egyptians resubject Djahy Ahmose I having successfully reunited and secured Egypt from the Hyksos, he now turned to reestablishing Egypt's former glory. In 1529 BC, he resubjected Phoenicia (Djahy) which had grown independent of Thebes during Hyksos domination, since being established by the Theban, Phoenix. In addition to capturing livestock from Djahy, it seems the Egyptians established a glass making industry at home in Egypt like that of Djahy, from around this time. 1529 BC - Voyage of Argonauts The legendary voyage of Jason and the Argonauts returned to Greece this year, having left Argos in ca. 1533 BC. A force of Greek warriors went to retrieve the Golden Fleece that was in Colchis. En route, they stopped at Cyzicus and Bebryces, where they ended up killing the rulers of both, and Mariandina, where they had a better stay. On the return with Colchian colonists, it seems they passed Greece and ended up on the Adriatic coasts of Italia and Dalmatia, where the Colchians settled the islands. It may be significant that the same places they got the best receptions, were the most recent colonies associated with Egypt, who was reasserting herself in Phoenicia at this very moment; for it will be recalled that Colchis was founded by Sesostris, Mariandina by Phoenix, and Cadmus was said to have ended up ruling Dalmatia in earlier times. Thus, given Argos' close association with Egypt, there may have been other political reasons for this journey having to do with Egypt and the 'New Kingdom'. Theseus, later king of Athens, was evidently an Argonaut, but not the Greek Heracles (Alcaeus), who lived 1248-1196 BC. Theseus and Heracles were made into contemporaries in later historiography, after the intervening annals were lost in the 4th century BC. 1523 BC - Tuatha De go to Lochlann Slanga, high king of Elga (Fir Bolg) died of a sudden illness, and was succeeded by Rudraig in 1528 BC, who fell in 1526 BC and was succeeded by Gann and Genan jointly, who both died of plague in 1522 BC, and were replaced by Sengan, last surviving brother to all of the aforementioned Fir Bolg kings. About this time, the Tuatha De Danaan, who had been in Boeotia, Greece learning paganism and sorcery for 200 years, saw Boeotia attacked by a hostile fleet from Syria (Phoenicia?) who, we are told, used superior sorcery (i.e. some superior psychology) to overcome them. The Tuatha De then fled to a place called Lochlann (Norway, or Romica) where the native leaders were so impressed with their knowledge of paganism and sorcery that they gave them charge of four cities there to teach the people - Failias, Gorias, Finias and Murias. Sengan was high king in Elga until 1517 BC, but was killed in battle by Fyacha Cenfinnan, grandson of Rudraig, who then reigned as High king until 1512 BC when he in turn was killed by Rinal, son of Genan, who took the throne until 1507 BC. Rinal was then overthrown and killed by Fodbgen, son of Sengan, who held the High Kingship until 1503 BC. Meanwhile, Frodo I defeated king Trannon of Ruthenia and subjected them to Danica, along with the Estones and Curetes. 1505-1504 BC - Campaigns of Thutmose I Amenhotep I succeeded Ahmose in Egypt in 1526 BC and did some campaigning in Kush. Meanwhile, Zebul followed Qenez as judge of Israel, which had so far remained independent, in 1522 BC (Biblical Antiquities) Thutmose I became Pharaoh in 1505 BC. He campaigned in Kush his first year to the Third cataract, then returned by sea to Phoenicia, where he fought the Hurrians of "Naharin" (the old Aram-naharain). The first reference to them as "Meteni" (Mitanni) from Amenemhat the clockmaker dates to this time, indicating that the Hurrians had already been united under the Mede (Indo-Aryan) Mitanni overlords by this time, probably by Kirta. 1504 BC - Centauromachy in Thessalia In 1504 BC occurred the conflict between two tribes in Thessalia, the Lapiths, and the Centaurs, who sound like they might be some Cimmerian group that fought on horseback.